


To Build A Home

by PeachGlitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Zelda/Marie but not the main focus of this story, Family Dynamics, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Self-Esteem Issues, This is basically about Prudence slowly finding a maternal figure in Zelda, Zelda/Faustus in flashback and it’s abusive but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGlitch/pseuds/PeachGlitch
Summary: Both Prudence and Zelda find it hard to let go of the past, while those around them just want to help.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman, Prudence Night & Zelda Spellman
Comments: 33
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EarthboundCosmonaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthboundCosmonaut/gifts).



> Flashbacks are all in italic. And the parts which are set in the present are set after the end of S3, although you’ll notice as you read I’ve not stayed canon compliant with some aspects of the shows plot. 
> 
> First chapter has some implied, non graphic domestic/emotional abuse. 
> 
> This story is from a prompt by EarthboundCosmonaut who’s own stories I highly recommend you all go and read, if you haven’t already.

After chain smoking three cigarettes on the porch, Zelda finally makes her way into her home. It had been quite a taxing day at the Academy. Introducing a new goddess and navigating her way through the various complicated questions and curiosity of students, on her own had been harder than she had first anticipated. Sometimes she would look to her right, only to find the spot vacant. Without Hilda by her side for reassurance she had felt the heavy weight of responsibility on her shoulders more so than usual. But she wanted to keep her promise, that Hilda was free to lead her life the way she wanted. For once she was determined not to make her sister sacrifice her own life, merely to reassure her. She was the eldest sister and it was time she stared acting like it. Quietly though, behind the bravado, she had wished for Hilda’s subtle guidance and patience, specifically when it came to to the more fragile students. Hilda had a gentle way about her, a softness that could easily make anyone feel better. While Zelda was not as equipped with empathy, or at least showing her sympathy as freely. Her sterner and matter of fact approach, she was sure had made some of the students uneasy. She didn’t do it on purpose, it’s just what came naturally to her; it was her armour against the world.

Perhaps she should of invited the hedge witches, or other elder members of the Coven to aid in all the change. But as Directrix she wanted to do it herself. Let the students see that although she could be considered intimidating at times, she was going to take a hands on approach and show them they could talk to her about anything. 

Zelda hadn’t been entirely alone though, within the crowd another witch stood up to help occasionally. Surprisingly in the form of Prudence; whom would chime in now and again with her own answers and suggestions. Usually it would of irked Zelda, to have a younger witch assert a sense of authority, but given their history, she felt she could take it all in her pride. All in all it had gone well for the most part. Until the very end, after the students had left, and Prudence had approached her with a rather surprising question. It had caught her so off guard, that she had dismissed the idea immediately. And all she wanted to do now was forget about the pleading look in Prudence’s eyes, and then disappointment, with a bottle of scotch and a hot bath.

As she steps through the threshold of the front door, she squints at the shift from the bright summer sun to the darkly decorated walls of the foyer. She’s so wrapped up in her own thoughts that as her feet carry her towards the kitchen, she doesn’t notice the knitted lavender cardigan hanging on the coat rack, that wasn’t there this morning. So it’s not until she gets to the kitchen that she realises that Hilda is there. It’s a surprise, because her sister spends most of her time with her new fiancé these days. Hilda moves around the kitchen with ease, and has plated up what looks like a home made beef stew or stroganoff on the centre of the table. It had been a long time since Zelda had tasted anything close to a proper meal. She’d resorted to magicking up some crackers or biscuits now and again, but mainly supports herself on a cigarette and espresso diet now. Unless Ambrose or Sabrina decided to order take out. Of which she would crinkle her nose up at, but pick on secretly after they left the room.

“There you are!” Hilda smiles brightly at her as soon as she notices her standing there. A sudden warmth fills Zelda at the genuine expression of joy on her younger sisters face. Instead of smiling back like she wants to, she sort of nods in her general direction. Hilda rolls her eyes and motions towards the spread on the table. “Seeing as I’ve not been here for a while I thought I’d make us some lunch.” She says casually, but Zelda can read between the lines. She wonders if it was Sabrina or Ambrose who informed Hilda of her lack of self care.

“That’s very thoughtful of you. Although, it’s your decision to seldom spend any time here as of late.” She remarks as she sits in her usual chair at the end of the table. Her stomach growls when the smell of the stew hits her senses. Perhaps she was hungrier than she first thought. Glancing back at the sink, she doesn’t see any dishes out. “Am I to assume you prepared this stroganoff elsewhere?”

Hilda hesitates and bites her bottom lip. “That’s right, I russled this up last night at Dr Cee’s.” She explains before sitting down herself. Hilda reaches for Zelda plate and uses a serving spoon to begin filling it up.

“So this isn’t so much a treat as it is you trying to get rid of your leftovers.” The sarcasm comes naturally. “If this was planned why didn’t you call beforehand?” Zelda adds as she watches Hilda fill her plate for her as she had done countless times before. It makes her feel nostalgic for times long gone now. Embracing change has never been a strength of hers.

“It’s not leftovers, Dr. Cee is a vegetarian. I made this especially for you because I know it’s one of your favourites.” Placing the now full plate in front of Zelda, Hilda fills her own. “And I wanted to surprise you.” She explains, but Zelda looks at her suspiciously.

“Spy on me more like.” She hisses, then drops her eyes to the food in front of her.

Hilda stares at her for a moment, as if trying to decide if she as being serious or not. “No.” She says resoundingly. “I’d never do that to you, Zelds. I know how much your privacy means to you. But maybe Sabrina did mention that you’re not eating properly. So I’ wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Ah, Zelda thinks, so Sabrina was the culprit. “Our niece has a hero complex, thanks to your influence no doubt.” She remarks, but not unkindly. “As you can see I’ve not starved to death.” Zelda pokes at her food with her fork, but doesn’t look up.

“I suppose,” Hilda says, “but I’ve been meaning to see you anyway. And you know you could away come see me.” She tries and Zelda frowns at the suggestion. She doesn’t know why going to see Hilda in the environment of her new life fills her with such dread. Maybe one day the thought of it wouldn’t hurt as much.

“I’ve already seen the abhorrent dwellings you now call home, thank you very much, and don’t wish to do so again.” Nastiness is easier than admitting her fears, it feels safe. Hilda doesn’t say anything; Zelda wishes she would.

She waits until she hears Hilda start to eat, before doing the same. They eat in a comfortable silence for a while. Zelda wants to wolf the food down as soon as it reaches her lips. She hadn’t realised how much she missed eating a proper meal. But instead of devouring the stew, she takes little bites.

Then comes the inevitable question. “You didn’t answer my question before. Is everything alright with you?”

With a grimace Zelda drops the fork back into the plate. “Why wouldn’t everything be alright?” She snaps back, but instantly regrets it when she sees the flash of hurt on Hilda’s features. She picks up the fork again, then shakes her head. “I’m sorry.” She mumbles, “perhaps I _have_ been a little tense lately. Building everything back up from the ground is quite the undertaking.”

“Of course it is!” Hilda exclaims loudly, “and I know I’ve been busy, wedding planning and all of that. But if you really need me at the Academy you know you can ask right? I know how your mind works sometimes, and well, I just need to you to remember I’ll always be here for you, I’ve not abandoned you.”

Of course, sweet, selfless Hilda would not just offer to help her, but knows exactly what to say to make her feel better. It makes Zelda feel even more guilty for her petulant behaviour. But that familiar selfish streak which lurks within her wants to take her up on the offer immediately. She wants Hilda all to herself, wants the only stability that’s kept her going for years back in her life all of the time.

“I know, but I’ll be fine.” She hears herself saying instead. Hilda doesn’t look entirely convinced so she goes on. “There will be other faculty members to help soon, and Mambo Marie will be staying here, she wants to start her own class teaching her magick. I think it will do the students some good, to learn about other facets of witchcraft and not just what they’ve been taught at the Academy up to this point.” She explains, then takes a mouthful of stew.

Hilda looks amused, “who are you and what have you done with real Zelda Spellman?” She teases, but her words sting. She knows she as a reputation for being stuck in her ways, and a staunch traditionalist. But she hates the idea of people thinking she is anything like her predecessor at the Academy.

Something must give her away, because suddenly Hilda’s hand is on her wrist. Her fingers press her pulse point for a second. “I’m only joking, Zelda. And I think it’s a wonderful idea. Sabrina tells me you’ve been spending a lot of time with Marie lately actually.” She goes on with a knowing smirk, then pulls her hand back.

Zelda feels her cheeks flush, “yes, well. I suppose I have. She is a very a-accomplished witch in her own right.” She stutters before quickly changing the subject. “It’s why I’ve told Prudence to seek out mentorship from her and not I.”

“What do you mean?” Hilda asks with a puzzled expression, then motions towards Zelda’s now empty plate. “More?”

Zelda nods, then passes her plate over, “only a little, thank you.” In fact she could eat two more servings, but she was self conscious of the small bulge around her stomach. She wasn’t as young or active as she used to be. It would seem her sweet tooth over the years was catching up on her. “Prudence approached me today and asked me for guidance.” Zelda starts to explain. “But I suggested she ask Marie instead.”

Hilda’s brows knit in apparent puzzlement. “Why would you do that? I think you’d be a brilliant mentor, Zelds. And if Prudence went out of her way to ask you herself, she must think very highly of you.”

Zelda thinks about rebuffing Hilda’s comment about her being a good mentor, because she can think of several reasons why she is the last person a younger witch should look up too. Perhaps once, when she was self assured and confident, but not now. She was barely clinging on to being a directrix; let alone taking on the responsibility of guiding an individual witch. “It would be inappropriate, given the circumstances.” Is all she says, and drops her fork again, having lost her appetite all of a sudden.

Hilda puts down her own utensils and leans back in her chair. “And what circumstances would those be?” She asks innocently enough, but there’s a hardness in her eyes. As if she already knows the answer.

Trying to remain indifferent, Zelda shrugs, and reaches into her blazer pocket for a pack of cigarettes. “My _relationship_ with Faustus, and well...” she trails off, not really knowing how to explain it all. “I just see it as a possibly detrimental endeavour considering when I was her age, how Faustus was my source of so called guidance, and we all know how that worked out. I don’t want that kind of influence on someone.”

Hilda looks as if she’s about to say something, but Zelda gives her a look to drop the subject. It feels to heavy for an afternoon lunch. “I don’t wish to speak about it anymore, Hilda.” She says, before adding a barely audible, “please.”

“I’m not going to push you, but you cannot think for one second that you’re sort of guidance would be anything like Blackwood’s version. You are Zelda Phiona Spellman, and you’re nothing like that terrible man.”

Zelda isn’t sure she believes her, but sniffs. “Thank you, Hildie.”

* * *

_As Prudence makes her way down the corridor for the meeting, her initial excitement at being invited by her father is momenterily stalled by the sight of the only other witch in the room._

_She knows Zelda Spellman is destined to become the new Lady Blackwood soon, but it still irks her not to be the only witch her father trusts to be here. Even more annoying is the fact that Zelda is sat to the right to her father, while the only other chair available is opposite her._

_When she starts to feel eyes on her, Prudence smiles at her father, who ignores the gesture with a scowl and keeps speaking to the warlock to the left of him. She feels a pang of disappointment, before sitting down._

_With her father deep in conversation and nothing else to do Prudence finds herself focused on what is directly in front of her. Or more specifically who._

_Zelda Spellman is languidly drinking from an espresso cup. Her head is angled to the side, clearly trying to listen to what her father is saying. There’s an expression of disinterest on her face, but Prudence knows it’s there on purpose. Occasionally though, the aloofness on her features morph into a frown when her father must say something she doesn’t like. At one point Prudence is sure she is about to air her grievance out loud. Disappointedly she never does, just takes a long drag of her cigarette which is perched on the end of her smoking ring._

_Prudence follows the hard lines of Zelda’s face. There’s a particular prominent one in between her eyebrows. She remembers seeing that line etched deeper into her features the night she helped Zelda take her baby sister. Sometimes Prudence wants to ask about the girl, but never seems to build up the courage. She wonders if that’s why Zelda avoids her most of the time, that she reminds her of what she had done. Or perhaps she thinks the less they speak, the less change there is she would expose her. But she has no plans to do such a thing, not right now anyway._

_Her eyes follow the arch of Zelda’s eyebrow until it stops on the mole on the side of her temple. To any mortal it would look like an imperfection on her skin. But Prudence envies it, bevause she knows it is her witches mark. And the Dark Lord only gifted the most devout and powerful witches with a witches mark on an obviously visible part of their body. She wonders what Dark Devotion Zelda had preformed to earn the mark on her face for all to see. Then thinks of her mark on the inside of her left thigh, and slumps her shoulders. She thinks of her Dark Devotion and shudders._

_“Sister Prudence. Are you alright?” The Warlock to her side asks. Prudence is shocked he’s even addressing her in the first place._

_So she snaps at him. “Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”_

_He clears his throat, then motions around the now mostly empty room. “It’s over, the meeting I mean, and you haven’t left your chair.”_

_Prudence glances back at where Zelda had been sitting. She’s gone and the only evidence of her previous presence is an empty cup and a half smoked cigarette in it._

_The sound of raised voices captures Prudence’s attention later the same day. She was on her way to speak to her father about something. Though whatever it was seems unimportant as she slowly approaches the door of his office. It’s closed, obviously. But an argument is going on inside and is amplified enough for her to hear bits of it through the wood._

_She glances around, making sure she is not being watched. It’s strange that the corridor is vacant. Her fathers growing sense of self importance meant that there were usually Warlocks stood around on guard. Unless they to had heard the shouting and decided to make them selves scarce. Prudence knows it’s not very becoming for a witch to ease drop, but she presses herself against the door never the less to hear what was going on inside._

_“You’ve disliked my family for centuries, Faustus. So don’t pretend this is all because of Sabrina!” Zelda’s unmistakable voice booms loudly. Yet even as she shouts, there’s still a level of control behind it. It’s low, and dangerous. It’s not a particularly lovely voice she muses for a moment ; it’s gravely and somewhat hoarse._

_“Is that what you think? That I have some deep rooted resentment towards the Spellman’s, cumulating with a vendetta against a disrespectful young witch?” Her father replies angrily, his shouting does not have the same control as Zelda’s though. And Prudence feels slightly sorry for her; having been at the end of his wrath herself many times before._

_Zelda doesn’t say anything back straight away and Prudence imagines she’s taking a drag from a cigarette as always. “I think it’s entirely possible.” She retorts finally. “After all you’ve never forgiven us for besting you.”_

_“Where is this sudden disrespect coming from?And what exactly is that supposed to mean, dearest?” The last word is spat out with so much venom, that Prudence can practically see the anger radiating from her father. And no doubt if she could actually see his face it would be red like a beetroot._

_“Don’t speak to me as if I were still a witch fresh from her Dark Baptim, Faustus. It’s no secret that you’ve felt humiliated ever since Edward, your ...shall we say prodgedy for lack of a better word, managed to over take you as High Priest. Like Sabrina he was younger than you, and more powerful.”_

_There’s the sound of footsteps, and then Prudence practically jumps back when something or someone is pushed so hard against the door that dust falls from it. She hears a groan, then Zelda she assumes, must struggle for a moment until there’s another loud thump against the door._

_“Now listen here you ungrateful bitch. You’re lucky that I’ve not dealt with Sabrina more harshly already. You’re lucky that my love for you has kept me from doing what I know should be done. And you should also remember that even though you are in a position of power right now, it does not mean I cannot take it away from you. There are plenty of other witches, more pliant ones at that, whom would give me the respect I and The Dark Lord deserve.”_

_She’s not sure what Zelda says back. Whatever it is it’s too quiet to hear through the door. But what she says seems to satisfy her father though, because she hears him step away. “Now, you need to ask for forgiveness from The Dark Lord for your insolence, Zelda. Ten lashings should be enough this time, don’t you agree?”_

_Is the last thing Prudence hears, because she turns away and walks briskly back in the direction she had come from. Whatever was going to happen next, was not something she wanted to over hear._

_A few hours later Zelda walks in to take a seat at the table for their evening meal. Which in itself is a rare occurrence as she knows the older witch prefers to be at home with her real family, most of the time. Prudence catches the way she winces slightly as she sits down, and how her father smirks when he sees it as well._

_For a split second Zelda’s blue eyes lock with her own darker ones, and she has to look away.  
_

* * *

Prudence lights a match, watches the yellow flame appear at the end of it and then holds up between her thumb and index finger; until the flame nearly reaches her skin before blowing it out.

It’s like a game, how long can she watch that tiny flame make its way down the stick until she stops it. Twice it’s burnt her finger. The first time she had flinched, but the second time she’d barely registered the sensation.

Almost mechanically she reaches into the box for another matchstick and scrapes it along the side. Sadly she thinks about Dorcas and Agatha, and finds herself missing their company. The flame grows larger as it nears her finger again. And she thinks of her own life, and the failure of it all. She hadn’t even managed to save her brother and sister, let alone get the revenge on the father that she so desperately sought out. The flame catches her finger for the third time and then she blows it out.

“Have you suddenly developed a penance for pyromania or perhaps you just want to see how many of my matches you can waste before I turn you into a toad?” Zelda’s hoarse voice says, as she enters through the door of her office. Yet she doesn’t question Prudence being there at all. She hangs her fur coat on the back of the door, before making her way over to the other side of the desk. The older witch doesn’t wait for a response, she just grabs the box of matches after taking a seat and tuts under her breath as she opens it and finds only three remaining. Zelda places it down, then perches a cigarette she hadn’t noticed she’d been carrying, down on a Victorian smoking ring. In one swift movement she slides it onto her index finger, then lights a match in front of it and inhales deeply. She drops the used match and leans back against the chair before exhaling smoke out of her nose like a dragon.

Her hair which is curled over one shoulder, while a clip holds the other side away from her face, is slightly frizzed. But she doesn’t look as tired as she had done the previous day.

Prudence waits a few more minutes, and when Zelda carries on ignoring her presence, she clears her throat. “I was wondering if you would reconsider what I asked you yesterday?”

Zelda regards her for a moment, “is that why you’re in my office uninvited?” She says, then takes another drag. “Prudence, I truly believe that if it’s a mentor you are looking for, Mambo Marie would be-

“But why?” Prudence interrupts, “I don’t deny that her magick interests me, and I want to learn more from her. But I-Ive never met a witch like you before. You practically came back from the dead, you unearthed your sister by compelling an ancient goddess to help, Your the first High Priestess and Directrix in witching history and you even-

“ _Enough._ ” Zelda barks, as she squeezes the bridge of her nose with her free hand. She feels uncomfortable being praised when in reality she deserves none of it. “Flattered as I am, my answer remains unchanged. So if that’s all you wanted...” she trails off and motions towards the door.

Prudence huffs and moves to get up, but pauses at the last minute. “This is because of my father isn’t it?”

The older witch looks away, and that gives Prudence her answer. “I won’t lie. It does play a factor in my reluctance. Surely you can see why.”

“You shouldn’t give him that power over you.” She tries, and at least Zelda turns to look at her again. “Neither of us are trapped in his web any longer. And he shouldn’t be able to control us now that he’s gone.”

Zelda says nothing, so this time Prudence actually makes it to the door. With her back to Zelda, hand on the handle of the door, she speaks again. “And I’m sorry for what it’s worth.”

Zelda looks up at her, “what on Earth are you taking about?”

Prudence fights back tears, but doesn’t look back at Zelda, she just whispers, “nothing.” And pushes the door open to leave.

* * *

_Prudence stands anxiously the the entrance of The Academy._

_Her father had informed her that he would be returning from Rome a week earlier than planned._

_She suspects it has something to do with his new role as intermittent Anti-Pope, but self doubt makes her worry that it’s his lack of belief in her to take care of things back home._

_When he had told her she would be in charge during his absence she had swelled with pride. She knows it’s unhealthy to cling onto little crumbs of proof of his affection for her; but it’s all she has._

_She smiles and steps forward when a black car pulls up near the steps of the Academy. The driver walks around to open the back passenger side of the car as soon as the engine stops._

_Her father steps out, shakes his heavy trench coat, then nods at her when he sees her. He doesn’t smile, but at least he’s acknowledged her. He’s about to step forward, then seems to remember something. He leans down into the car and says something, then a pale hand with magenta coloured nails takes his as he helps a woman out of the car. It takes Prudence a moment to realise it is Zelda Spellman._

_Zelda steps out and practically beams at her father. Prudence is sure she’s never seen such a bright expression on Zelda’s face. Her eyes also take in the suede skin toned coat she has on over her dress. Nothing like the dark green velvet blazers, or onyx fur coats she’s used to seeing Zelda in._

_“Prudence, dearest. How good it is to see you daughter. I assume that there were no issues during my absence.” Faustus says, as he walks up to her and kisses her cheek._

_“Nothing that was my fault. I assume you’ve come back because of...” she trails off and looks at Zelda who’s standing directly behind her father. She’s unsure wether it’s wise to mention her family detrimentally while she’s right there. Faustus catches her, then dismisses her concern. “Never mind Lady Blackwood,” her says, then looks over his shoulder at Zelda with an amused expression. “Zelda has come to realise her loyalty is to us, her new family, her real family. Not to the blasphemous Spellman clan. Isn’t that right dear?”_

_There’s no change in Zelda’s demeanour. The smile stays put as she replies, “yes, husband.”_

_Prudence’s eyebrows almost reach the top of her forehead. Zelda’s voice is airy, sickly sweet and fake._

_“Zelda, why don’t you go relax while I catch up with my daughter.” Any concern she feels goes away at her fathers suggestion. The fact he wants to spend time with her makes it easier to overlook Zelda’s present state for now._

_“Yes, husband.” Zelda says again, before almost mechanically walking past them both into the building._

_The meeting with her father is short, and Prudence gets the feeling it was mainly for her benefit and that he hadn’t actually wanted to speak to her._

_Then he had dismissed her._

_As she walks away from his office, it occurs to her that he’d not once asked about Judas._

_It’s at that moment she collides with something, well someone. She’s about to scream at whoever it was, when she looks up and finds herself staring into a pair of vacant blue eyes._

“ _Sister, Zelda.” She greets whilst adjusting the collar of her black Peter Pan dress. “What are you doing?”_

_It takes Zelda ten whole seconds to stop staring at her and answer the question. “Actually it’s Lady Blackwood.” She corrects in a sing song voice, and Prudence can’t help but notice how she sways slightly on her feet. “And I’m looking for my husband, you see he told me to rest. But he didn’t mention which room he would like me to rest in. And I wouldn’t want to disappoint him by going to the wrong room, now would I?” She explains like it was perfectly logical._

_An uneasy feeling finds it way into Prudence, and the hair on the back of her neck stands up. She is not an idiot, she has an idea what this is; but she refuses to believe that her father would do such a thing. She wasn’t oblivious to his coniving ways, knows he is a master manipulator; but this was something else entirely._

_For some reason she decides to click her fingers in front of Zelda’s face. But gets no reaction, the woman in front of her just smiles manically. “Zelda?” She tries, but knows it’s to no avail._

_The doll like figure tutts under her breath. “I said, it’s Lady Blackwood now.” Then twirls on the spot, before moving around Prudence._

_Without really thinking it through, Prudence grabs Zelda’s bicep to stop her. “Should I...I don't know what to do.” She says desperately, hoping she can get through to some part of the real Zelda. If this really was the curse she suspected, she knows those under it are completely aware of what’s going on; which makes it all the more barbaric._

_She’s sure it’s only in her imagination, but Prudence swears to Lucifer, she sees a twinkle of recognition on Zelda’s face. But then she yanks her arm free, and rubs it with a frown. And even the way she frowns is all wrong. “That wasn’t very polite, **Prudence.** And as I already explained I need your father to **help me** decide which room to go to. Now if you will **please** excuse me, I simply must find him.”_

_Prudence hears the subtle plea. Of course she does, she isn’t a dimwit. She is both impressed at Zelda’s capibility to code out a message to her; and horrified at what it must be like for her, trapped inside her own body. She watches as the witch bounces away._

_She’s torn. Her sense of right and wrong tells her that what he father has done to Zelda is monsterous. But she’s also painfully aware_ that he’s recently given her so much. _Not just the Blackwood name, but his attention, his trust. If she was to go behind his back, and he found out then whatever relationship they had slowly been rebuilding could be destroyed all together._

_All her life all she’s ever wanted was to be accepted by someone. And now she was starting to feel like she truly belonged somewhere in the world. Why should she sacrifice that, for a woman who she barely knows? A woman she doubts would do the same for her._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the first chapter, flashbacks are in italic.  
> TW: Mild mention of violence and imprisonment.

_It’s January and it’s bitterly cold inside the desecrated church. Her father is standing up giving a sermon about Lucifer being the ultimate anti-hero, and how the false God ruined him. He also speaks of sins of the flesh in all their glorious forms, and somehow Prudence has ended up sitting right next to Zelda for it. It’s not the most comfortable of scenarios, but she wanted to be closer to her father. Unfortunately for her, Zelda clearly had the same idea as well._

_She finds it odd that Zelda is alone though. She knows her sister, Hilda Spellman had been excommunicated, and that Ambrose Spellman was under house arrest; but that doesn’t account for Sabrina’s absence._

_Zelda’s head is bowed and her hands are pressed together pointing downwards. Though her eyes are closed her lips move quietly; she’s praying to the Dark Lord. Prudence doesn’t try to listen to what exactly she’s praying for, even she knew the sanctity of prayers. So focuses on her fathers voice instead._

_“That was a wonderful sermon, Faustus. Truly inspiring.” Zelda says at the end. While most people have cleared out, she remains talking to her father. Prudence stands next to him, and is almost tempted to call Zelda out for lying. She knows that Zelda’s focus had been on her conversation with The Dark Lord, and not her father. She decides to remain silent and when she sees Dorcas by the door motioning for her to follow her out, she shakes her head. Her sister just shrugs her shoulders at the dismissal and makes her way outside._

_“Thank you, Zelda. Praise indeed, coming from a witch as devout as yourself.” Her father replies with a knowing grin._

_Zelda openly returns the expression and Prudence rolls her eyes. She knows they have been sleeping together ever since Constance died, probably have been long before she was born as well. Their fundamental beliefs didn’t exactly promote monogamy._

_What marvels Prudence, and if she’s honest impresses her, is Zelda’s ability to be close with a man she’s stolen a baby from. A man she she clearly doesn’t really trust, or else why had she deemed it necessary to save her baby sister from him in the first place. And yet here she was grinning at him like a teenage witch with a crush. It’s obvious each of them has their own agenda. This is a game, for both of them but she doubts Zelda will come out on top. Her father was far more ruthless than Zelda; perhaps only matched by Zelda’s naivety in believing she could somehow win against him._

_“Prudence, Sister Zelda asked you a question.” Her father says, somewhat vexed, but Zelda places a soothing hand on his arm._

_“Oh, pardon my obliviousness. I was just going over the sermon in my head.” She lies smoothly, smiling sweetly at the both of them._

_Zelda gives her a look that tells her she doesn’t buy the excuse. But doesn’t press the subject, just turns back to her father. “As I was saying, Faustus I will be returning home now. But yes, some guidance in that private matter we discussed would be very charitable of you. Shall we say eleven? Before the witching hour?” She suggests as she drops her hand away from him._

_“Ten sounds more appropriate, given the stresses you have been under lately. I don’t want to deprive you over any time with your High Priest and The Dark Lord.” He insists instead and Prudence wants to roll her eyes again. Whenever her father spoke of himself in third person it made her cringe._

_Zelda doesn’t seem to mind though and agrees with his terms of their meeting._

_Sister, Drusilla, a witch only a couple of years older than Prudence, approaches them and her father excuses himself to speak with her. And by the way she looks at him, he’s definitely sleeping with her as well._

_“And how are you, Prudence?” Zelda asks, Prudence guesses it’s what she’d asked earlier._

_Smiling tightly, she responds this time. “I’m well, sister. I have to say I was surprised not to see Sabrina here today. I do hope she is well. I suppose it’s tiring though, having a baby in the house.” No point beating around the bush, she thinks. As she recalls helping Zelda steal away her baby sister. They’ve not spoken of it since; and that bothers Prudence. She wants Zelda to know that it’s not something she would simply forget about._

_Whilst lesser witches may of been intimidated by her abruptness, Zelda’s face barely registers the underlying threat. “How thoughtful of you. But Sabrina is quite well, merely decided to partake in her prayers at home today.” For a moment Prudence thinks that Zelda is going to overlook her comment about her sister all together. Until she steps forward and leans closer. “Be careful, we both know that if your father were to find out, we would both be held accountable.” She drawls with a smile plastered on her face, so not to arouse the attention of anyone else. “Your sister is safe, if that’s what you are asking. But I’ve had to make the decision to give guardianship to someone else. Rest assured no harm will become little, Letisha.” She adds a little more softly._

_“You know best.” She says instead of thanking Zelda for keeping her in the loop. Not willing to let go her mask of haughtiness even for a moment. Even as she realises that Zelda must have named the girl herself and that she’s jealous of the fact._

_Zelda startles her by placing a gentle hand on her forarm. “I’m not your enemy, Prudence. I hope some day you come to realise that.”  
_

_Prudence pulls her arm away, Zelda instantly lets go. “But you’re not my friend either.” She half whispers, just as Dorcas re appears by the door, this time mouthing, ‘come on,’ and she finally excuses herself._

* * *

Nightmares had become a routine occurrence for Zelda; what wasn’t so routine was having someone, other than her sister, bare witness to her distress. She can’t really remember what she was dreaming about now. It was all just one blur of hellfire and macabre imagery. All she does remember is the sensation of someone gently shaking her shoulder to wake her, and then a pair of big brown concerned eyes looking at her.

That had been scarcely ten minutes ago, and she’d forced herself to ignore the loud drumming of her heart, and disguise her shallow panicked breaths as nothing more than a natural reaction to being woken up so suddenly. Then she’d all but ran from the room and taken refuge in the bathroom adjacent to her bedroom. She had been so desperate to get away and be alone she’d forgot to slip on her silk dressing gown over her night dress and she was also barefoot. Her state of undress alone, would usually bother her, but right now she is just glad for the solitude at least. Of all things, humiliation was an emotion Zelda couldn’t handle; and right now she was utterly mortified. A witch of her her age shouldn’t suffer from night terrors, it was childish and embarrassing and she hated herself for it; and for allowing someone so new in her life to see her in that state.

Zelda sits on the edge of the bathtub. It’s not very comfortable, but the porcelain cools her overheated skin through the thin material of her chemise. Her fingers curl around the edges so tightly that her knuckles turn white, as she tries to normalise her breathing. It’s a technique Hilda had taught her, or at least tried to get her to do, ever since they were teenagers. In through the nose, out through the mouth, she hears her sisters Bristolian accent in her head tell her. Until finally her chest doesn’t feel as tight, and her body isn’t as tense as it had been only minutes ago.

As tempting as the idea is, she knows she cant hide in the bathroom forever. So Zelda wills herself to stand up and make her way back. But not before catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror above the sink. The woman in the reflection is someone she scarcely recognises. She wonders when had she gotten so haggard; her transition from a young promising witch into a hard, bitter two hundred year old something had snuck up on her slowly over the years. And she see’s nothing of that young girl who had big dreams, and plans for her future, reflected in the mirror. Even her blue eyes didn’t seem as bright anymore, and Zelda has to look away.

When she opens the bedroom door again, Marie is sitting up in the bed. The younger witch offers her a small smile, and Zelda musters her own tight lipped smile back at her. “Are you feeling better?” Marie asks as she flips up the covers on Zelda’s side of the bed, beckoning her back into the warmth and comfort she so desperately wanted to cling on to.

But Zelda doesn’t move. “I am,” she lies, then takes a step forward to where her heeled boots had been discarded the previous night. She doesn’t bother with socks, as she tries to toe her feet into the shoes.

“It would be easier if you sit down.” Marie suggests and gives up in trying to invite Zelda back to bed. Zelda knows she’s right. But she doesn’t trust herself to sit on the edge of the bed which is closest to Marie. So picks up her boots and sits on the vacant bed next to hers. She had been meaning to get rid of it ever since Hilda moved out; but the thought fills her with dread.

“I just need to go outside for some air and a cigarette.” Zelda explains as she puts on the first Victorian styled boot and begins tying up the laces. She doesn’t look up, but can feel Marie’s eyes on her. “You should go back to sleep, I know it’s still hellishly early.” She tries to sound nonchalant, but even now her voice trembles slightly as she speaks.

“Or I could go?” Marie suggests and Zelda freezes, her hand stills as it just finishes tying her first shoe in place.

Something cold trails down her spine, that familiar pang of loosing someone, of being abandoned sweeps through her. And with it comes the irrational feeling of betrayal and disappointment. “If that’s what you want.” She hears herself say, then shuts her eyes as she waits for the inevitable sound of yet someone else leaving her. She wishes she wasn’t so stubborn, that she had the capability of voicing her feelings properly, but she’s never been able to. All she knows is how to shut down completely, and make the other person believe that she was cold and unfeeling. It was easier that way, easier than being vulnerable and honest. And it’s yet another example of why the idea of her tutoring anyone privately was an utter farce. She wouldn’t want anyone to turn out like her; and definitely not anyone who had the potential of being as powerful and as strong as Prudence had.

She doesn’t know why her mind goes there. It had been a week since she’d spoken to Prudence in her office, and since then she’d not been alone with the girl. And from what Marie had told her, she’d finally asked her for guidance instead; which should mean the whole debacle was over and done with.

Zelda flinches when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She’d been so deep in thought, she’d almost forgotten the situation she was in. She shakes her head, then goes ahead and puts on her other shoe. She refuses to glance over to where Marie is sitting next to her on the bed. She’s afraid, terrified actually, that her face may give too much away.

The hand on her shoulder doesn’t move. “Zelda,” Marie says quietly, but she doesn’t stop what she’s doing. “Please, look at me.” The other witch pleads, and Zelda finally gives up. With the laces of her left boot only half done up, she slowly lifts her head and turns to Marie.

“I only suggested I leave so you can have some space.” Marie explains softly and Zelda feels something close to hope in her chest.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Zelda nods. “I understand.” She says, then looks away for a second, and wills herself to be brave just once. “But I’d like you to stay, if you want to that is.” The worlds tumble out quickly, and she winces before looking directly at Marie again.

She doesn’t know what she expected to hear back, all she does know is that Marie has the the most dazzling smile on her face that she’s ever seen on anyone. “Nothing would make me happier, ma cherie.” Marie admits, then leans closer to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Zelda’s lips.

Zelda eases into the touch, until Marie moves away. Instead of getting back into bed, she heads towards the back of the door where Zelda’s favourite winter coat hangs. She unhooks it and then turns back to her. “If you must go outside, take this so you don’t freeze to death.”

“It’s July.” Zelda says evenly, but stands up to take the coat out of Marie’s hands anyway, when the other witch surprises her and walks around so she can carefully put the coat over her shoulders for her.

After getting her arms into the sleeves, Marie begins to button up the front, Zelda feels like a child but also feels safe and cared for. “It’s still cold at this time of day even in the summer.” Marie goes on and Zelda shakes her head but doesn’t argue back.

“Greendale always seems to be stuck in a perpetual state of autumn.” She comments, as she pulls her hair out of the collar of her coat.

A strange thought comes to her then, and she tries not to bite her lip as she thinks about what she’s about to ask. “Do you, I m-mean would you like to come outside with me?”

Marie beams at her before placing her hands either side of her head and leans in for a proper kiss. “I thought you’d never ask.” She says after pulling away, then goes to find her own coat and shoes. It occurs to Zelda that Marie had wanted to come down with her all along, but hadn’t suggested it because she was thinking of her needs and not her own.

So when they finally head downstairs, Zelda laces their fingers together and they walk down hand in hand.

Once they are outside on the porch, Zelda is glad that she let Marie convince her to put on a coat. The air is brisk even for the summertime. And with nothing but her chemise on underneath, she most definitely would of regretted the lack of layers.

Zelda sits in her usual seat over looking the graveyard, with a cigarette perched on she smoking ring. While Marie stands leaning against a wooden beam with her arms crossed, and is looking at Zelda.

“What?” She asks when she’s notices she’s being watched.

Marie just shrugs, “nothing I just think you look lovely this morning.”

Zelda feels her cheeks heat up, and she turns her gaze back to the scenery. She doesn’t respond, just takes a drag from her cigarette and then taps some ash off of the end of it.

After she finishes the whole thing, Marie moves to sit next to her. Their shoulders and hips bump, the seat was not really built for two people, but Zelda doesn’t mind the proximity. “How are things going with Prudence?” She blurts out. She had meant to inquire about something mundane, something to simply fill the quietness. So she’s surprised at herself for asking such a thing.

Marie doesn’t seem as surprised, her brows knit for a second though. “She is a very talented witch, as I’m sure you are aware of, and I adore teaching her.” She answers and Zelda grimaces when she feels a ‘but’ coming. “But I really think it would benefit her more to be mentored by you, Zelda.”

Now it’s Zelda who frowns, “do you doubt your own capiblity? Besides I’ve already explained to you that I can’t be her mentor.”

“You haven’t though, not really.” Marie retorts and Zelda feels herself bristling. Marie must sense it as well because she entwines their hands together, again, and lets them rest on her thigh. “You don’t have to tell me, that’s not what I meant.” Marie explains as her thumb absentmindedly stokes the back of Zelda’s hand. “But whatever reason you think stops you from being able to do it, I want you to know that you’re stronger than that. And you shouldn’t let something from your past influence the future. Prudence really looks up to you, Ma cherie. When she’s with me, she talks about you as if you were Hecate herself sometimes.” Marie says fondly, then laughs. “She’s corrected me twice as well you know. So you’re more alike than you think.”

Not that Zelda would ever approve a younger witch correcting her elder, she can’t help the feeling of pride that sweeps through her at this. And a small smile forms at the edge of her lips. “I like the girl, I admit. But it scares me, how much she reminds me of my younger self. I don’t want her to end up like me.”

“It’s okay to be fond of her.” Marie says when she catches the expression on her face. “And as for ending up like you, I don’t know why you think that would such a bad thing. But Prudence is her own person, and she will be who she’s supposed to be, regardless of your influence.”

Zelda sighs. “I know it’s just...” She trails off and tries to think about what she wants to say. Marie patiently remains quiet next to her, as if she knows she needs time to formulate her emotions in her head. “It frightens me. I feel a lot of fondness, as you say, for a lot of people and sometimes it gets overwhelming, how deeply I feel. I suppose I’m worried that I’ll make a fool of myself somehow or simply loose the people I care about all together.”

Marie’s eyes are filled with understanding. “And that’s normal, Zelda. We all worry, we all get overwhelmed sometimes. But avoiding those emotions, won’t help. Which is why you need to give yourself a chance. Help guide Prudence the right way.” She raises their hands up and kisses the back of Zelda’s. “Do you know I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who feels as deeply as you do, but tries her best not to show it.”

Zelda’s leans back in the chair, then sighs. “I’m working on it.”

“You misunderstand me, you don’t need to change. You’re fine just the way you are. You should just take a few more chances and believe in yourself.” Marie says fondly, and Zelda can’t resist leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

_The air reeks of decay and death the closer she gets to the Witches Cell. She remembers coming down here for the first time for another witch’s Harrowing, how the smell had haunted her for days on end afterwards . Even though now she was more accustomed to the stench it didn’t make it less revolting. She doesn’t really know what to think about that, being used to the Cell; perhaps it was a good thing. Knowing what a dismal place this was, should be enough of a deterrent to ever finding herself locked up here herself._

_She pushes the heavy door open, while she balances a tray of bread and water with her other hand. The cliche meal isn’t lost on her, but it’s what her father had insisted, so she hadn’t argued. It had been a bolt out of the blue when he had asked her to provide the nourishments in the first place. And even more staggering was that Zelda was even still alive. Prudence had made herself accept that the likelihood the eldest Spellman would be killed for her transgression was a high one. So when she had finally found out that she was still living, she’d been surprised. As for the wash of relief that had flooded her soon after; she just brushed aside the feeling as nothing._

_Once in the cell she has to squint to find the lone figure who was currently being held inside. It doesn’t take long to find her though. In contrast to the darkness of the cell, the bright floral colours of Zelda’s dress stand out. Prudence isn’t sure what she had expected to find, but it certainly wasn’t the witch in question sitting prim and proper on a large stone. Zelda reminds her more of a Queen than a prisoner. The older witch doesn’t look the least bit concerned, maybe slightly disheveled, but she’s not bound to anything. The horrors of their surroundings would usually be enough to make any witch or warlock cower. She recalls Ambrose, and how he couldn’t hide his fear; his Aunt however, is a different story entirely._

_“Good evening, Sister.” She says at a lack of anything else she can think of. The greeting sounds strained though, it’s too formal. But referring to the other witch by her given name sounds to personal given the situation. She holds the tray in front of herself with both hands and motions down to it with her head. “Father Blackwood, thought you might me hungry.” She explains, distancing herself from the man who put her down here for some reason._

_Zelda says nothing, she eyes the tray briefly, then she turns her nose up and looks away._

_Prudence doesn’t know what to do, other than step forward and place the tray on the floor next to Zelda’s feet. She’s missing one shoe, she notices, but doesn’t comment. She wipes down the crinkles on her dress after standing up, “you should be grateful that you’re being fed. Perhaps there is hope for you yet.” The words, which sound almost patronising ooze out of her. Yet, she’s not quite sure why she’s saying anything at all. She was there to feed the woman not make small talk. There was something inside her though, something she didn’t understand that was compelling her to goad a reaction from Zelda. She’s met with silence, but this time Zelda does glare at her. Now that she’s closer, Prudence notices for the first time that Zelda’s bottom lip is split and there’s a trail of dried blood down the corner of her chin. She’s not sure when it could of happened. Unless the warlocks that had brought her down here were rough. The thought makes her feel unsettled._

_Zelda must see her looking, because she finally speaks just to elaborate. “Courtesy of your father, if you want to know. Would you have me thank him for that as well as the meal?” She drawls sarcastically, then looks away again and crosses her arms protectively in front of her self._

_Prudence reaches into her pocket and pulls out an unused piece of tissue, she hands it out. Zelda just doesn’t move, so she steps forward again. Her intention is to clean the cut on Zelda’s skin, but the older witch abruptly pulls her head back. “Get away from me.” Zelda hisses, and Prudence does just that. She doesn’t know why she suddenly felt the need to try and help in the first place. She stuffs the material back into her pocket and steps away._

_“Look I know you’re angry, I know you think I’ve somehow betrayed you,” she hesitates, then shifts her weight from one foot to another. “But he’s my father. He’s the only paternal figure I have in this world, I can’t go against that, against my own blood. You of all people should know of the bond between family.”_

_“And what of your sisters? Dorcas and Agatha, they may not be your blood, but they are more your family than that man will ever be.” Zelda points out._

_Prudence feels a familiar pang of guilt. “What’s your point? They are still my sisters.” She insists, but then Zelda looks at her smugly._

_“Really?” She presses, “so if your father ordered you to dispose of them, would you defy him then, seeing as he is your actual blood and they are not?”_

_“That’s a ridiculous question.” Prudence bites back, unable to stop herself. “He wouldn’t do that, what would be the point?”_

_Zelda shrugs, “I’m sure you’re right. I mean it’s not like your father has behaved in any way irrational ever.” But nothing in her tone suggests she’s being genuine. Zelda glances down at the offered food. “You know he’s going to kill me, why is he bothering having you feed me?”_

_Now it’s Prudence who shrugs, “he might not kill you, he might...” She trails off, and is suddenly interested in a piece of fluff on the sleeve of her dress. Because the alternative to death is something far worse, and they both know it._

_Zelda eyes her darkly. “Might what? Curse me again, make me the dutiful little wife?” She snarls. “I’d rather die.”_

_Looking back up, Prudence nods. “I know.” And then she takes that as her que to leave. What else was left to say between them?_

_“Wait, Prudence.” Zelda says, just as she gets to the door. She stops, but doesn’t look back._

_“Family isn’t just about blood.” Zelda says gently. “Sometimes you have to make your own family.”_

_Prudence sighs, “I used to think that, but now I’m not so sure.” She whispers, then finally leaves._

* * *

“You wanted to see me?”

Zelda startles, she nearly knocks over the pot of ink next to her, her grip on the quil tightens in her hand for a moment before she finally looks up. “Since when has knocking stopped being standard practice?” Zelda hums, then motions to the empty seat in front of her desk, “please make yourself comfortable, Prudence.”

Prudence walks up to the desk, but does not sit. She places both her hands behind the chair and simply looks down at Zelda with a cool expression. “If you don’t mind I’d rather stand. I doubt I’ll be here that long anyway.”

Putting her writing utensil away with a slight frown, Zelda then looks up and regards Prudence. She takes in her obnoxious demeanour, the way her long fingers grip the edge of the chair in front of her, the stoic look on her face. These traits are so familiar to her, she is almost amused at seeing them portrayed by someone other than herself. She also knows that whenever she feels hurt, this is her first line of defence. So when she speaks, she decides to tread carefully. “And what makes you say that?” She asks, and folds her hands in her lap.

Narrowing her eyes, Prudence scoffs, “because I know that Mambo Marie has told you to take me on again, and I just wanted to let you know I’m not interested anymore.” Pushing away from the chair she crosses her arms. “So can I go now?”

Zelda feels slightly affronted, she’s also surprised that Marie has told Prudence about their conversation. She’d assumed that Marie would of kept it to herself, and let her speak to Prudence in her own way. “I don’t know what Mambo Marie has said to you but-

“-but nothing.” Prudence interrupts, her voice slightly more raised than usual. “She didn’t have to tell me anything, it was obvious from the second our last lesson started that it wasn’t going to go much further. And the way she kept trying to be cryptic about you, but failing miserably might I add, so next time you’re indulging in pillow talk I suggest you tell your girlfriend she needs to work on being subtle!”

Zelda’s eyebrows fly towards her hairline. She has at least ten different things she wants to get out. Words like insolence, inappropriate and ungrateful float around in her head. Instead though she just manages to gawp up at Prudence and splutter out a rather undignified, “my private life is off topic.” Which is better than her initial instinct to deny being in a relationship with Mambo Marie. Or to bark out something cruel that would no doubt damage the relationship she was trying re build with Prudence.

“Whatever,” Prudence mutters under her breath, “can I go now?”

Silence stretches out between them, and Prudence must take it as permission to leave. But as soon as she turns around Zelda stands up, “wait!” She calls after her. Prudence hesitates before finally tuning around again. “Regardless of what you think Mambo Marie has implied, why would that change your mind about letting me mentor you?” Zelda asks, then steps around the desk to lean against the edge of it.

Prudence sighs, then looks down to the floor. “I’m not willing to be a burden, or an unwanted presence in your life, which I obviously would be seeing as you’ve been forced to reconsider your decision.” She says and looks up again but doesn’t meet Zelda’s eyes.

Zelda’s chest constricts with guilt. Of course Prudence would think like that, after a lifetime of being cast aside, of feeling unloved and unwanted by her own father.

“Firstly you would never be a burden. And if I did not want you in my life, you wouldn’t be standing here now.” Zelda starts, then raises her hand when Prudende starts to say something. “And secondly, even though I was not the biggest fan of the idea, granted, I have come to change my mind. Perhaps I needed persuading, but that is not a reflection on you, it was down to my own insecurities.”

Prudence looks unconvinced, “I don’t expect the world, I just, I just want to learn.” She explains sincerely, and Zelda can’t help but smile a little at that. “I suppose I want to be like you, in some ways. And to find out what kind of witch I could be, with your help.”

“Trying to be anyone but yourself would be a waste, Prudence.” Zelda starts to say and approaches the younger witch. “But I can help you reach your potential, if you still want me to. We can take it slowly, make sure we are both comfortable.”

Prudence blinks and a tear drops from her eye, she wipes at it and Zelda instantly reaches into her sleeve for a handkerchief and hands it to her. Prudence takes it quietly, “thank you.” She says, then wipes her face before handing it back.

“Keep it,” Zelda says, “I have plenty, it’s a habit to carry one around since Sabrina was a toddler.” Zelda’s explains, then takes a deep breath. “Anyway take your time to think over what I said. There is no pressure to rush into anything if you’re still unsure.”

“I don’t need to.” Prudence says as she tucks the handkerchief into her own sleeve. “When can we start?”


	3. Chapter 3

One late morning in June Zelda takes Prudence out to find midsummer plants in the woods near the cemetery.

They had finished their lesson that day early or, rather, Zelda had made the decision to cut the lesson short as she could sense they were both becoming frustrated. She had set Prudence the task of casting a truth telling spell, with the aim of teaching her the difference from the potion version of it. It had not gone smoothly. Despite the girl’s best efforts, by the end of a tense thirty minutes a teacup had been shattered, and a window had almost been smashed and Prudence had barely touched the crevices of her mind.

“There’s no point I can’t do it!” Prudence had hissed as she slumped down on Zelda’s chair behind her desk. A habit Zelda had noticed before, but not commented on. She was glad at least, that she felt comfortable around her by now.

“You need to concentrate,” Zelda had insisted, trying her best not to sound irritated. “Focus your energy on the incantation, find the cracks behind my defensives.”

“There aren’t any cracks! Your magick is more powerful than mine.” Prudence went on. “There’s no use in trying anymore.”

Zelda, had taken a deep breath and leant over the desk. “There is nothing wrong with your magick. You’ve managed to use it against mine before and you will do it this time as well. Just lean into it, let it guide you and then when you see fit, use it.” Pushing herself back, she crossed her arms, “now try again.”

But Prudence didn’t. She just slumped down further in the chair. Zelda narrowed her eyes and was tempted to push her, but then thought against it and that was when she had suggested they go for a walk. To clear Prudence’s head and to collect the ingredients they needed for the Academy.

Unlike while in the office, Prudence is much more relaxed now. And her own earlier frustration had all but melted away as well. Perhaps they’d both needed to get out for a few minutes.

Prudence walks at Zelda’s side, her short blonde hair covered by a beret, carrying a wicker basket which hung around her elbow.

The sun seeps weakly through the treetops, and Zelda thinks vaguely about the days in the late 1800’s, when she would frequent these very woods as a young girl. She takes a drag from her cigarette, as she ponders how much she had changed since those days. She shakes her head, then drops the cigarette on the floor and stumps it out with the heel of her boot. Prudence shoots her a look, but Zelda ignores it.

“Do you enjoy being outdoors?” Prudence asks, as she steps over a pile of rocks.

Zelda instinctively grasps the girl’s elbow to stop her from tripping. “I do.” She replies honestly.

Prudence rights herself and Zelda lets go of her arm. “I never really thought of you as an outdoor person, you come across more, well of an indoor person.” Prudence explains, and Zelda nods. It wasn’t a surprise, many saw her as an aloof snob. And in truth she had sometimes looked down on the likes of the Hedge Witches. Something she is utterly ashamed by. “But then when you called out to Hecate, and saved your sister, I’d never seen anyone so as one with nature. I figured you probably had used magick like that before.”

A memory flashes in Zelda’s mind, but she brushes it away. “That was mainly Hecate, but you are correct in your assumption. I’ve used the earth and the air before. Not like that day though, that was, well extreme circumstances.”

Prudence looks over her shoulder at Zelda. “When did you use is before?” She asks, genuinely interested. “Was is a very long time ago?”

Zelda hesitates for a second, then she stops walking. “I was twenty seven, in mortal years. And I used it to...to get away from someone. It’s called aeroportation.” 

Prudence frowns. “Isn’t that the same as transcending?”

“No.” Zelda sighs, then suddenly closes her eyes and appears over by a tree further on, then re materialises next to Prudence, a little dazed. “Aeroportation means manipulating air, wind and gas to physically get somewhere, not just appear there with an unspoken incantation. It usually only works outdoors. The further you go, the harder it is to control.” Zelda places a hand on her forehead and winces, “and you’re right I haven’t done that for a very long time.”

“Can you teach me?”

“I..”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’ve already learnt so much from you. But this is something I’d really like to master. It sounds challenging and I think it would be helpful.” Prudence explains, then glances down at the basket hanging from her elbow. “Sure beats collecting ingredients for a potion we already have an abundance of.” She says, hinting she knows that Zelda only suggested the activity to distract her from her earlier meltdown.

Zelda drops her hand. “I’m not sure that I can.” She says, then goes on when she see’s Prudence’s shoulders slump. “I was never taught myself. It just happened, when I was in a desperate situation.”

“But you did it just now. You must have some inclination to how it works.”

“That wasn’t the same, I...

“Look. Fine. If you just want to teach me basic witchcraft, things I can learn in a book. Then let’s forget I even asked.” Prudence huffs, then drops the basket onto the ground. “I’m bored of this.” She announces and turns around to walk away. “Seeing as you enjoy being outside so much, why don’t you finish alone?” She calls over her shoulder, “maybe some fresh air will do your lungs some good.” She taunts, because it’s her only way of expressing herself when she’s angry.

Zelda watches as she heads down the same way they’d come from. She sighs, damning her lack of tact. But also seething with being spoken to like that. She picks up the basket and follows Prudence, though at a much slower pace.

* * *

“You’re back earlier than expected, love.” Hilda exclaims when Prudence walks in through the back door. Then she frowns when she notices she’s alone. “Where’s Zelda?” She asks, with a hint of concern. Hilda was fiercely protective of her older sister, Prudence had come to learn. And although Zelda usually thanked her loyalty with sarcastic remarks, or a haughty demeanour; it was clear the older witch would be lost without her younger sibling.

It must be nice, she thinks as she takes off her hat, to have a relationship like that. She shrugs her winter coat off, which was one of Zelda’s she’d asked to borrow but not returned. And places it neatly behind a chair. “She’s still collecting ingredients.” She answers as she sits down on a chair by the table. “I got tired, so I came back.”

Hilda hums in response, she looks unconvinced, but turns to the counter and goes back to wiping the surface rather than ask more. Prudence leans back in the chair, and watches her for a second. Then helps herself to a freshly baked biscuit from the plate at the centre of the table. They’re ginger nut, her favourite. And she knows it’s not a coincidence. That Hilda rotates what she bakes by everyone’s favourite to make it fair. Sabrina gets chocolate chip cookies, Ambrose likes anything with peanut butter and Zelda’s favourite is lemon drizzle. It makes Prudence feel accepted, like a real part of the family. It’s silly, something as mundane as biscuits shouldn’t evok such emotion.

“Prudence?”

It’s not until she sees the concern on Hilda’s face, she realises her eyes have welled up. “Sorry, I was just thinking.” She says as she wipes at her eyes.

Hilda places a gentle hand on her shoulder, “if you want to talk about it I’m here. And if you don’t, that’s okay too.”

Prudence shakes her head, then abruptly stands up so she can wrap her arms around Hilda. She hasn’t hugged anyone in a while, but the gentleness of Hilda’s tone and the genuine care in her voice has triggered something deep within her.

“There, there love.” Hilda whispers as she holds her tight. Prudence cries quietly and allows Hilda to comfort her.

“I..I’m sorry about this.” She sniffs into Hilda’s shoulder. “It’s just...I w-want to be a better witch. Like your sister and I’m just...I keep making an idiot of myself.”

Hilda chuckles as she pats her back soothingly. “Oh, love. And you think that Zelda hasn’t made a fool of herself once or twice?”

“Not like me.” Prudence sighs. “I don’t know why I’m bothering. I just mess things up.”

She feels Hilda shift, then pull back. Just enough so she can look at her in the eye. “You are no idiot, Prudence Night. That I can assure you.” Hilda says, as she reaches into the pocket of her cardigan and pulls out an unused hankerchif. Instead of passing it to her, like Zelda had before, Hilda softly wipes at Prudence’s cheeks herself. Usually this sort of thing would make her uncomfortable, but Prudence doesn’t say anything. She just lets Hilda wipe away her tears, and enjoys being mothered. Something she’d never really experienced before the Spellman Sister’s entered her life.

“There all better, love.” Hilda beams, as she tucks the tissue away in her pocket again. “Now how about we-

But she doesn’t get to finish her sentence. The back door slams open, and Zelda stands there looking livid. “Do you have any idea how childish it is to run away like that?” The redhead seethes indignantly. She places the basket of forgotten ingredients on the kitchen counter top, then reaches for a pack of discarded cigarettes she’d left on the table the night before. “Utterly deplorable. Do not ever talk to me like that, or you may find another mentor. I won’t tolerate rudeness.” She mutters under hear breath, as she places a cigarette on her smoking ring.

Prudence’s shoulders slouch, Hilda’s words of comfort dissolving into nothingness. She’s about to try to explain herself, when Hilda squeezes her bicep, then steps around her. “And how many times have you done it, Zelds?” She chuckles. “Even last week, you stormed off in a huff after I told you I couldn’t fix the hem on your skirt because I wanted to spend time with Dr Cee. And as for rudeness, I think you need to be very careful, people in glass houses and all that.”

Zelda’s eyes narrow, and she seems to communicate with her sister silently, before sparking up her cigarette. She glances over her shoulder at Prudence, then nods in her direction. “We can continue your lesson tomorrow. I have a pile of papers to grade from the Academy.” She says coldly, as she moves towards the door, only to stop before passing Prudence. “I a-apologise for snapping at you.” She says quietly, a little warmer than a few seconds ago. “I shouldn’t of. You had every right to express your disappointment.” 

“And I’m sorry for running away. And for what I said as well. I just don’t want to disappoint you.” Prudence offers, and there’s a flicker of emotion on Zelda’s face, and then she leaves, leaving behind a flume of smoke. Prudence stares, and a part of her wants to follow.

“Why don’t you help me make some tea, then we can take some biscuits through and sit with Zelda while she marks.” Hilda suggests as if reading her mind. Prudence smiles at her as she returns her attention to the other Spellman.

“I’d like that.” She admits.

* * *

_It was the sardonic glint in his eyes when they had met. She had heard about him through her brother. Seen him sometimes when he’d visit their home. But it was on the eve of her Dark Baptism that they were introduced formally. He was clever and handsome and that drew her in, he used praise to manipulate her, which was easy when she was sixteen. Later he’d placed his hands on her hips and kept her close. And then he’d taken her virginity the next night, after she’d signed her name._

_“You’re stunning, Zelda. The most outstanding witch I’ve ever met. So talented, so pretty. ” He’d breathed against her neck; her whole body rushed warm and dizzying from the compliment, and for a moment she forgot about the pain.  
_

_The memory is hazy, but returns whenever he calls her beautiful or compliments her in some way. And right now he’s on top of her, spilling his seed into her, and telling her how special she is. While she is powerless beneath him. Not to disimiilar to when she was sixteen, she had thought back then she’d had a choice. But when she looks at Sabrina at sixteen and sees a child, she knows she was abused. And she wouldn’t allow that fate upon Sabrina at sixteen or any age._

_When he finishes he pushes himself off and out of her. There’s a dull ache between her legs, but it’s more uncomfortable than painful. He leaves her lying there on the bed, with her dress bunched up around her hips, as he cleans himself up._

_If she could cry; she would._

“Z-zelda?”

The sound of her name startles her. And when her eyes snap open, she realises she must of dozed off on the couch in the living room. There’s partchment on her lap, and as she slowly wakes up she gathers it up in her hands. “I must of been tired, to fall asleep in the middle of the day.” She says, her voice still hoarse with slumber.

Prudence’s eyebrows knit, as she observes Zelda from ther chair opposite. She’d been so engrossed in the book she was reading, one leant to her by Sabrina; that she hadn’t noticed Zelda had stopped writing and fallen asleep. It was only when the older woman started to mutter in her sleep, and look distressed, had her attention been drawn. She hadn’t planned on waking Zelda, but then she’d heard her fathers name on her lips and was certain she was trapped in a nightmare with him.

“Are you alright?” She asks, watching intently as Zelda rubs her eyes, and adjusts herself into a straighter position.

“Of course I am. Just a little sore. Falling asleep sitting up, isn’t something I frequently do.” Zelda responds, and rolls her neck for emphasis. “Are Ambrose and Sabrina back yet?”

Prudence wasn’t an idiot she knew that Zelda was trying to change the subject. “Not yet. Hilda said they probably wouldn’t be until later, even though they have a curfew.” She plays along. A spark of jealously erupts somewhere inside as she thinks of Sabrina specifically, with her friends. She missed Agatha and Dorcas every day. And although Sabrina has told her to join her with her friends, it’s still to raw for Prudence. And would almost feel like betrayal to her sisters.

Zelda rolls her eyes. “I shouldn’t be surprised.” She huffs, but then chuckles to herself. “Anyway. I should finish this.” She announces and motions at the parchment. “I have a day planned with Mar- _Mambo_ Marie, tomorrow and don’t want to have to think about all this work whilst I’m with her.”

Prudence’s mood lightens, when Zelda tries to be formal when speaking about Marie. Everyone knew they were dating. Or whatever older people called it. Seeing each other? Regardless, there wasn’t a need for formality. Prudence doesn’t remark on the slip up, just nods. “I could help?”

Zelda pauses, and seems to consider for a minute, but then shakes her head. “No.” She says without an explanation.

Prudence feels a pang of disappointment at the rejection. And reacts in the only way she knew how, when feeling hurt.

“So you said my fathers name in your sleep.” She says out of nowhere. She’d never taken rejection well. So in her anger brings up the dream. But Zelda’s face drops, and Prudence regrets saying anything at all and feels guilty...again.

“Did I?” Zelda says as casually as possible. “I hardly recall my dreams.”

“I...” Prudence wants to say so much. They’ve not really spoken about her father. And what she witnessed while Zelda was living with them, under the Caligari Spell. Her shoulders slump and she shakes her head. “I’m just _so_ sorry.” She blurts out, and can’t look Zelda in the eyes. “For everything I mean I could of...I didn’t ....”

Zelda abruptly stands up, the parchment falls to the floor. She doesn’t approach Prudence, even if it looks like she wants to. She closes her eyes, a small wince on her face. “Don’t.” She starts to say and Prudence lets out a resignated sigh. Bringing up the past again was a bad idea. Now Zelda was reminded of it, of what a dispicble human being she really was, this comfort she’d found at the Spellmans was sure to be over. So Prudence closes the book, and starts to get up herself.

“Don’t ever apologise to me for _that”._ Zelda goes on, stoping Prudence. She looks up at Zelda quizzically. “You did nothing wrong.”

“But I-

“ _You_ did _nothing_ wrong, Prudence.” Zelda interrupts, and this time she does come closer. Close enough to grasp Prudence’s hands in her own. “Do you think had you acted differently that your father wouldn’t of punished you somehow? He may of even placed you under the same spell. Kept you subservient. Or even worse, he could of disposed of you entirely. Your self preservation saved you, and I would not of wanted it any other way.”

Prudence looks down at their hands, then back up at Zelda with tear filled eyes. “But you asked me to help you, I heard you...while you were under the spell. And I wanted to, but I didn’t want to loose my father back then, so I didn’t. A better person would of done something.”

“Perhaps. But you and I are alike that way. Of course I care deeply for my family, and would protect them at any cost, but I can also be selfish at times. And sometimes that’s okay, sometimes it’s better to think of yourself. What’s important is that you don’t let that side take over completely. The mere fact that you wanted to help, shows that you are a good person. That you have empathy inside of you.”

Zelds raises one of her hands to cup Prudence’s cheek. Her thumb absentmindedly wipes away a lone tear. “I couldn’t of been prouder of you, even if you were my own daughter.”

And it’s those words that break something inside of Prudence. She launches herself towards Zelda, still sitting and wraps her arms around her middle, while the older witch holds around her shoulders. “I d-don’t know what to say.” She weeps agaisnt the fabric of Zelda’s dress. The velvet feels soft against her skin. “I’d of loved a mother like you, Zelda.”

“You don’t have to say anything.” Zelda reassures, fighting back her own happy tears. “Well, that’s fortunate because you’re stuck with me.” She says, and squeezes Prudence tighter.

* * *

After a somewhat awkward couple of weeks, both Zelda and Prudence fall into a comfortable routine. With each private lesson Prudence starts to understand her own magick that little bit more; how it flows within her and how it is uniquely hers. She learns how to control her magick and how to use it to her advantage. Zelda opens her eyes to spells and potions she’d ever only ever dreamed of being able to cast and brew herself. 

In turn Zelda’s self doubt at her own capability as a mentor dwindles away. She grows more confident, and isn’t afraid to let Prudence know if she’s doing something incorrectly. She had been so worried that any negative feedback would be perceived as, well something more sinister. Instead Prudence is greatful for the guidance and even asks Zelda to write down for her specifics of any spells she wasn’t quite getting the grasp of.

Of course some days are easier than others and they butt heads on more than one occasion. But Zelda would always invite Prudence over for supper and Hilda would always make a place at the table for her. After a few weeks it had been her sister who suggested that Prudence take the spare room next to Sabrina’s. At first Zelda had been hesitant to suggest it to Prudence. But the rest of the family seemed to think it was the most obvious thing in the world. They all saw her as part of the family.

And so she had asked and without any hesitation Prudence had accepted.

* * *

“Oh you cannot be serious.” Sabrina announces as she walks into Prudence’s room, finally locating her missing familiar. Who was currently sat on the end of the other girls bed while she finished off her makeup at her vanity. “Salem, you’re such a traitor.”

The cat purrs, and Prudence smirks as she applies her favourite mauve lipstick. “He prefers a room that’s not cluttered with mess.” She teases, then glances over her shoulder. “He has good taste, what can I say.”

“Firstly my room isn’t cluttered.” Sabrina says as she moves to sit on the end of the bed and begrudgingly tickles the back of Salem’s ear. “Secondly, he’s my familiar.”

Prudence shakes her head, then turns around fully. “Hmm, whatever you say ‘Brina.”

Sabrina rolls her eyes, “anyway, are you almost ready? Roz will be expecting us.”

“You said to be ready for ten, it’s only half past eight.”

“Yeah, but Aunt Hilda’s making her full English breakfast and wants us to have a sit down breakfast before we go.”

“And your point? We do that every morning?”

“My point is-

“Your point is that your Aunt has made you both breakfast, which you two are missing out on because you’d rather spend your time up here doing Hecate knows what.” Zelda drawls from the door way, cigarette perched and an unamused scowl on her face.

Sabrina smiles at her, “I was just fetching Prudence, aunt Zee. You know I’d never miss one of Aunt Hilda’s full English’s.”

“Hmm. Well hurry downstairs, both of you. Myself, Hilda, Cerberus, Marie and Ambrose even if you’ll believe it, have been waiting.” Zelda lists, then takes a drag of her cigarette and exhales the smoke, as she steps to the side and motions with her head out the door.

Sabrina hops off the bed and Prudence gets up from her chair and they both head out of the bedroom, followed by Zelda.

“Oh and we have a lesson after, Prudence. I hope you haven’t forgotten.”

“But I’m going with Sabrina to see-“ she starts to say, then looks over shoulder to find Zelda smirking at her. She might of well of said, ‘gotcha’.

Sabrina laughs, and Prudence can’t help but smile. The smell of a cooked breakfast engulfs the foyer as they make their way downstairs.

In the kitchen everyone’s there, just as Zelda had said and Prudence is filled with the same warmth she feels each day she spends with these people, her family. Finally, she’d found the unconditional love and support she’d craved her whole life.

** The End. **


End file.
